It's Not Too Late
by shadyfoxhound
Summary: Hope called out to him, with all that he had seen Shay considered jumping into the icy water below, but he made the chance mistake of looking into her eyes. There was a way out of this madness, there was a way to protect the innocent, and perhaps, just maybe, there was a way to stay at her side. Rouge AU.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks go to Bajor10 for suggesting for this story :)

The first part of the story takes place years after Rouge and after the ACIII DLC

* * *

He thought he was done in the Colonies. The brotherhood was blasted out of the major cities and its presence was little more than a bad memory to him. Apparently someone didn't get the memo. Shay reclined in the covered wagon as he read the letter again.

 _1775_

 _M. Dorian,_

 _The Brotherhood has been restored in the Colonies. My student and his few associates are dismantling the leadership of the Colonial Rite of Templars. You and I had all given up hope for this place and while the road is dark and the path appears scratched, there is a newfound brightness in the future of this would-be country. I hope that you spread the word to the rest of the Brotherhood. I, Achilles Davenport, hereby make Ratonhnhake:ton, otherwise known as Connor, master assassin of the colonies for his tireless work to defend others and standing alone when none could aid him._

 _I have no doubt that Connor has started an another era, one where your own son might be inspired to fight with us, and he has also avoided the pitfalls of his mentor. He is ambitious to say the least, I speak from first hand experience when I say his tenacity will overpower anyone when he has his eyes set on something. He could have even worn Shay's opinions down if he had the chance._

 _Your Brother,_

 _Achilles Davenport._

He refolded the worn letter and tucked it away in his jacket. He sighed as he thought about how long it took him to get here. After taking care of Charles Dorian he was called to serve the order all over Europe but never once did he get the time to pursuit Achilles's newest student. As sad as it was he didn't know if there was enough motivation to actually try to kill the man anyways. During those nine years he had seen that the Templars were not much different from his old order. They too were just as willing to toss the lives of innocents to the side. Some even went out of their way to scare people by making "examples" of the others. Only Haytham, Monroe, and a select few were better than that, they were the only reason he was still on their side. And now even the strongest of them was gone.

Although he followed through with what the Templars needed done it was a painful process. Liam and Hope would always haunt him and soon they would be joined by their old teacher.

"Pity…" He was hearing her voice again.

His mind wandered as he thought of the mission before him. He was to eliminate the mentor and the master assassin before they had too many followers. Alone and separated from the Brotherhood they had destroyed the colonial order; they would be a potential threat if they had the support they once did.

"You had so much potential…" Shay shook his head as he heard her voice again.

As the wagon reached a fork in the road he jumped out to take the eastern path. The sun was setting behind him as he walked towards their sanctuary. The shadow of the hunter grew longer with the fading light and there was a feeling of change in the air. He was about to cut the last tread connecting him to the man he used to be.

It was night when he reached the gap in the hills that marked the entrance and he was more than surprised to see so many little homes and businesses here. For a minute he wondered if he had gotten lost in the frontier but it couldn't have been true. He saw that the inn was still lively with people milling about but none of them looked like they were affiliated with the Brotherhood. Regardless, this was the home of his targets, they might have information on them and that made it worth checking out.

Inside was a collection of people milled about but it was easy to tell some were residents of the area. There was a farmer talking with some loggers, a smith chatting with the man at the bar, and women feeding their children. A few traders and some others passing by let him play off the fact he was a complete stranger. He sat beside a large man with the apron of a smith and got the attention of the man over the counter.

"Well you're a new face around here!" The old man was friendly and had a charming demeanor, "Welcome to our little village, what can I do for you?"

Shay smiled, it was so hard to imagine this place existing when he still lived here. "I'm passing by through the night but some drink wouldn't hurt." If he played his cards right than he might get all the information he needed, "Do you mind telling me when this village sprung up? I was a much younger man when I last saw this place and I don't remember any of these buildings."

The innkeeper smiled back at him, "Oh we just got here within a few years really, the whole place is fairly young. I mean only one person was actually born here and he's over there in the corner." Shay turned his head hoping he meant the assassin but saw instead there was a woman with her hair wrapped up breastfeeding a newborn.

He usually didn't pay mind to families but seeing the woman smiling and playing made something in his chest feel hollow. He once saw Hope playing with a baby that way when he was still a novice. At that time he imagined how maybe fate would replay that scene with he and Hope together, but that was never the case. Now he was nothing like how he imagined himself, a man over the hill, without a family, and more alone than ever.

Looking at the child and remembering that this is the home of the assassin he asked, "Is that Connor's boy?" The man's jaw dropped as he looked at him and his comment got the attention of the smith. They burst out laughing. 'Apparently not' Shay thought.

"Oh, sorry sir, that was just too funny," said the innkeeper who was nearly doubled over.

The smith put his hand on Shay's shoulder and turned him around, he was still chuckling when he said, "You obviously don't know our boy at all. He's a loving lad but too wrapped up in work for a lover." It was strange to know this assassin had a whole community that knew so much about him. He laughed along with them as he wondered if he could have had that too. "How do you know him anyways?"

"I knew his," perhaps now was not a good time to mention his Templar father, "mentor, Achilles." The two seemed satisfied with that answer and some open discussion started up.

"Really? When did you know him?" They looked eager to know more about this old friend of Achilles.

"When I was a young man and Achilles's son was still alive. Hopefully one day he finds peace and his family as well."

The comment seemed to quiet the atmosphere. "He already has I'm afraid."

"What?" The remark took Shay aback. He looked at them and they saw the confusion in him.

"Oh, you don't know," the innkeeper said, "you see, Achilles died a while ago. Dave and I were at the funeral with everyone. We all felt sad he was gone but…" the innkeeper continued but Shay couldn't hear any of it.

The world seemed to fade out as the idea tried to sink into his mind. Without incident or drama he was the only one left of that old order. It felt like he failed in some way, that he never got the last words of his mentor burned into his mind like he did with Liam or Hope or any of the others. He stood up slowly and left more coin than necessary to cover the drink. Without a word he left the inn and was walking up the hill where the manor stood. When he got to the summit, he stopped. Just as he guessed there were now three graves next to the building. In the moonlight the letters spelling Achilles Davenport were clear as could be. It seemed unfair but fitting that he never ended things easily with the people he once worked with.

"You left without even a goodbye. I suppose we were both disrespectful to the end, mentor."

He turned his attention to the house. No lights came from within but he might find his mark yet. Quietly he scaled the house and made it onto the balcony. He picked the lock carefully and the door opened soundlessly. Using his eagle vision he saw that there were two objects of interest down the hall. One was a sleeping man, the other was an orb.

Creeping along the wall he did everything in his power to not alert the sleeping assassin. He was about to strike when there was a glow in the room. Shay turned his head and saw it. The Apple of Eden. Unknowingly he walked closer to it as it whispered things from the past. As the light grew brighter he could hear Hope calling his name from inside of it.

"Shay! It's not too late!"

He reached for it and then the light consumed him. It filled the room until it was darkened and glowing symbols filled the air. "I can't let you undo what has been put into motion," Shay whipped around to see a figure behind him. She must have been one of those who came before. "You have served your purpose, I had hoped to let you go on but you can not interfere here."

He looked up at her, "There's nothing that can make me stop and you know this."

The woman didn't look pleased at all, "Perhaps not by speech but by action I can change your opinion." Shay stiffened when she seemed to focus on him. Suddenly she disappeared and he heard someone talk from inside his skull, "You did well, now go forth. This second chance is your last." With the Apple in one hand his other slid the pieces on the surface around. Inside he saw himself running towards Liam, and time going backwards. It went faster until he could barely see himself putting on a hood.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update, a lot of things have been going on for me. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows, and patience with how long it took :)

* * *

In the darkness he felt weary. The Apple was calling to him again. Connor was pulled out of his sleep as he heard something like voices in the room with him. Despite feeling groggy he forced himself up in time to see a man in black and red standing in his room. To his horror he was holding the Apple. He flipped the sheets off him and tried to leap off the bed towards the man but there was a flash of light and he was gone.

The Apple however, remained. It fell to the ground with a heavy clunk and he began to inspect it. He had planned to board the Aquila and dispose of the Apple in the sea but the temptation of knowledge, power, and the whispers of other beings from inside it kept him from doing so. He became paranoid in leaving it alone for too long and only managed to sleep when it was in his line of sight. It was starting to become an unhealthy obsession.

He noticed the configuration of its surface was different than what he had seen every day for the past week. When he looked closer he found that small pieces were overlapping now and in the spaces they allowed he saw a man wearing Achilles's robes and many assassins gathered around a single person.

* * *

When Shay's focus returned he realized he was on the edge of the homestead where the waves crashed into the rocks and ice. The others were going to find him soon, he knew this was the end of his life as an Assassin but when he looked into the water he started to remember something that seemed like it happened a lifetime ago.

 _'This second chance is your last'_

He put his hands on his head as it all came rushing back. The fall, his betrayal, the deaths of all his friends, it all could have been avoided if he had just spoken with them. But what would become of Gist and Monroe? And what of his mission before coming here? His mind was racing but suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts. Someone was shouting at him. "Please, Shay, we can still work this out."

"Hope?" He turned and saw her. He saw Hope with the same strands of hair around her face and the same elegant dress. She was beautiful as ever but hadn't he killed her? A quick scan of the other faces around him made the situation all the more surreal. Liam breathed, Achilles stood tall without a limp, Kesegawaase was alive, The others saw him turning his head around in confusion and some lowered their weapons.

Hope spoke to him again but in a softer voice, "We don't have to end it like this. Just give the box and the manuscript back and we'll work it out." Her look was sincere and calming. Shay knew what his ultimate choice was before but perhaps this time he could change things.

He slowly stepped forward with his hands up. All eyes were on him and there was no room for error here. "Hope," he lowered his hands as he got closer, "What I found in Lisbon wasn't the Apple or any relic, it was only a support structure. I will explain it all but we have to let this project go." He turned to Achilles now, "I don't want to destroy more families."

Most the assassins turned to each other to look for some sign of what to do. None of them expected a change of heart and never did they know about any plans to get an artifact of any kind. Achilles whistled to snap them back to attention. Then he signaled for them to lay down their arms. "I may be putting too much faith in your words but I'd rather give second chances than put down our own." With that he placed a hand on Shay's shoulder, "Meet me in the manor when you want to explain everything." Achilles turned to leave and most the others dissipated as well. Only Liam and Hope stayed behind.

Liam spoke up first, "So, why all the effort to run away in the first place?"

"Because we can't keep going after the sights. They risk destabilizing the area and causing disasters that can kill an entire city. I was thinking of leaving the Brotherhood but…" he couldn't tell them about the future he knew, especially not of the Apple that brought him here. He tried to avert his eyes from Hopes but she could already tell he was withholding information.

She asked, "What made you reconsider?"

A moment went by with only the sound of the wind picking up. "I'll tell you later. Right now I need to talk with Achilles." He pulled his jacket closer and started walking to the manor. Hope kept in stride to him with him and Liam lingered a few paces behind. Shay kept thinking of how to change things. He needed Hope and Liam to trust him no matter what but more importantly he needed to convince Achilles to end the pursuit for the precursor sites. Then, the Assassins could improve. 'Then we can save people instead,' he thought.

As they neared the house he looked to the side and saw two newly dug graves and their stones. Achilles stood overlooking them with flowers and softly speaking to the departed. The two most beloved people in the world to him were no longer part of his life. It made Shay shutter to think about the two people next to him being buried as well. He waited until the flowers were placed down and all was quiet before asking, "Achil- I mean, mentor, is now a good time?"

Achilles turned and nodded. "I see no better time," he looked at the other two, "Hope, Liam, I want you two to hear this as well." They gave short nods in agreement and Shay took a deep breath. He had one chance to change things for the better.

He began to explain what he had found in Lisbon and how it was unlike the other pieces of Eden. Where the other pieces could be tools and libraries of knowledge this device that he found crumbled in his hand when it was removed. "Then the entire city crumbled down. Men and women, rich and poor, all walks of man were all fleeing for their lives and so many were lost. I saw homes on fire, citizens trapped in falling buildings, and the collapsing walls bury mothers with their babes," he looked his mentor in the eyes but Achilles said nothing, "I think you can see why I was a bit troubled and why we need to stop messing with these artifacts."

Achilles remained quiet for some time. He tilted his head down and the hood's shadow hid his expression. Hope and Liam exchanged looks between themselves. It was rare to see their teacher pull away from a situation that way and was even rarer to see Shay being so calm. It was then that the wind started to pick up and Achilles motioned for them all to follow him. Achilles pulled the candlestick that opened the secret door. "There is something you all will need to see." They filed in after the mentor to the dim basement. The air was still and cold but the few candles that were burning still illuminated the Templars on the wall and the table laden with maps beneath it. Achilles stood before them and ran his hand over the bricks before wrapping his fingers around one in the center of the wall. He removed it and retrieved a small book from the space behind it.

"This is a very powerful book. It suggested that there were sites housing great purpose and power that were left behind by those who came before." He then laid the book onto the table and the others gathered around. "This is a copy of Altair's Codex," he said. He opened it up to a section dates next to the names of artifacts. As he explained the three grew wide-eyed, "Using the knowledge of the Apple, Altair recorded the discovery for the pieces of Eden and precursor sites. Some of these artifacts may be deadly or give our enemy the advantage so it would be important to find them first. However, without the box and manuscript there is no mention of where to find them. I thought that if we had found them first, then we could keep them out of the enemy's hands but if they are what Shay described then there is no use going after them," Shay breathed a sigh of relief, "but we are obligated to collect them before the Templars do."

Shay winced, knowing both the Assassins and the Templars that plan would lead to more trouble than anything. "Look mentor, we don't want to messing with all of these. Even if we got to an artifact before them they would just come after us to get it. It would be best if nobody had them!"

Achilles sighed, "You have a point but would you have us sit idle while the world hangs in the balance?"

Hope said, "We should just make sure the information never leaves this place and not search for them." Achilles opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted, "Please, I know Shay doesn't always have the right idea but I feel like he's right. And none of my feeling have been wrong before have they?" They all looked at her. As one of the mentor's most trusted students she rarely spoke against him. If she would stand by Shay rather than Achilles then it proved she was serious.

Shay was the first to talk again. "Like Hope said, if we can intercept and prevent any information from getting to the Templars and we wouldn't need to get them ourselves. Instead we can do what the Brotherhood intended, we can protect the innocent."

Achilles let the words sink in. Although he thought Shay had gone mad he began to see that there was still a something reasonable in him. "You two seem too set on this for me to change your minds. As much as I'd like to be stubborn, I think you've brought up a better solution." He put the book back into the wall and placed the brick back as well. "Until we have a way to intercept the Templars we will focus on the protection of the Colonies. Liam, you will go to Boston and I will join you shortly afterwards to spy on enemy movement. Hope, take Shay to the den in New York. There you can start getting a network in place and we'll work from there."

* * *

Connor pulled away from the Apple. He reasoned that since the world he had seen with Washington wasn't real so this one must be a false reality as well but something didn't feel right about it.

"Welcome again to the Nexus." The voice jolted his attention away from his thoughts. Connor looked around shocked, not by the appearance of the dark room detailed in light, but rather to see that the room had changed without him noticing. The same woman he had seen appearing from the artifact in his village appeared once more. However, she seemed to be harboring some contempt or displeasure for him now. "You've been guarding the Apple for too long. I had hoped that you would change before I needed to take action but that is no more."

"What do you mean?" Connor remembered his teacher telling him about the first civilization being covert in their actions and intentions. The one named Juno, the one who spoke to him, was the most devious of all.

"You have no progeny to continue your line. I had to intervene to assure the future would be spared but now the plans must be remade. Your fate and the fates of many others have been changed as a result."

"Then what will become of us?"

"They will forget. Things have already been altered because of the actions of Shay Cormac but the Nexus will house your memories here. The next time you arrive you will be given more purpose but for now you will have to live with what you do not understand."

"I already don't understand you. And what purpose do you mean?" He didn't get a response as she disappeared without a word. Connor sighed and waited for the rest of the darkness and floating symbols to disappear but they lingered still. Then they grew brighter. The walls seemed to get darker and the lines defining them shifted. He began to worry as the shapes and lines distorted more and their light seemed to pulse quickly towards him. He tried to run away but felt something holding him. The more he fought against the force the more he could feel it coming into a familiar form. He could feel large arms around his chest holding him in place. He wanted to shout but no words came out of his mouth. The lights became brighter again as they engulfed him but all he could do was silently panic. Then the world faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in years, Shay was unsure about what to do. He should have been unconsciously waiting for Monroe to pull him to safety but instead he was here. Riding to New York with Hope. Although he was changing the Assassin order he knew too much about the Colonial Rite to say that they were purely villains. He knew that the majority of Templars were not as exceptional as the ones here there was an odd feeling stirring. It was the same feeling he had when he turned on the Assassins. His hands tensed on the reigns.

Hope on the other hand was trying to start a conversation. There was some mention of how she disliked sharing a horse. She told him something of how the homestead should have a proper stable so next time when they were short a horse they wouldn't have to ride like this. It pulled him out of his thoughts enough to get a one-word response but nothing more. It was clear that he had no want to keep talking and they rode in silence for a while.

"How much longer?" Hope eventually asked.

"We should be passing Concord by sundown. If we ride through the night we can make it to New York by the early morning."

"I know that. I want to know how much longer until you tell me what's making you uneasy." He gave a short laugh. He never realized she could read him when she wasn't looking at his face.

"I'm just… surprised. I wasn't expecting to be…"

"Alive?"

"Sort of. I wasn't expecting to still be trusted," he wasn't going to tell her how he wasn't expecting to still be an assassin.

"I somehow doubt you got away freely. Achilles might not have said anything but the others will likely need time before they trust you again." Shay shot her a queer look. "What? Did you wonder if they'll just forgive you without hesitation?"

"No but I wonder why you did." He kept looking over his shoulder to see her expression but she just made a childish thinking face with her hand curled up under her chin. "You're not going to answer me are ya?"

She said nothing but she smiled bright. . He could only give a weary one in response. The horse trot on but soon he felt her hand on his shoulder. Hope's cheeks were vaguely flushed and her voice was just louder than a whisper. "I didn't want to give up on you."

She pulled her hand away. Shay slowed the horse to a stop. His heart was beating faster. For many years he thought Hope was loyal to the Brotherhood first and individuals second. Now he knew that assumption was wrong. He turned as far as he could to look her in the eyes and slipped his hand into hers. "Thank you." He wanted to say more but he couldn't form the words he was looking for. Hope just smiled to herself as he fumbled his words. He wasn't a smooth gentleman but there was a charm to it.

* * *

Hours passed before Shay and Hope reached the stables in Concord. When they arrived the weather had taken a turn for the worst. Taking heed of the townsfolk they paid for a space at the inn and were having dinner in the adjoining tavern.

A violent wind rushed in as the door opened and let another passer-by in. Once inside he brushed the snow off the feathers of his shawl. He looked up and instantly recognized the two assassins sitting in the far corner. "What are you two doing here?" Kesegowaase said as he pulled his hood down.

"Going to New York" Hope replied. "What are you doing?"

"Our ally in Kanatahséton sent a letter saying that in a few months she will not be willing to leave her village. She wanted to discus the state of her village with Achilles before then."

"So why are you out here?"

"She said the way to the homestead would take a toll on her that she cannot risk but could meet someone here without trouble."

"Don't talk about me when I'm in the room Kesegowaase." All three of them turned to a Mohawk woman who appeared out of nowhere. Kesegowaase and Ziio exchanged some friendly banter in another langue that made the usually grim man smirk.

Hope greeted her kindly "It's been a while Ziio! How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I'm irritated that I don't have the stamina that I did a while ago but not much has changed for me."

Soon they forgot to introduce Shay. He felt out of place but he could figure out a few things just from watching. She was obviously close to the assassins but he didn't remember her at all. She was slender apart from the pregnant belly and (although he was no expert on the subject) he assumed she must have been expecting in the next few months. Despite that she carried a strong presence and a dagger on her hip.

Eventually Hope and Kesegowaase turned their attention to a waitress leaving the two by themselves. Ziio turned to look at Shay, "And who are you?"

Shay snapped up and realized she was speaking to him. "Shay Patrick Cormac," he extended his hand but she didn't move. After a moment he awkwardly brought it back to his side. "I gather you're Ziio?"

"Of course." She tilted her head, "Is there anything more you know about me?"

"I don't think so. I was sent on a mission in Lisbon and have only gotten back quite recently." He turned away from her. He didn't want to explain what had happened in Lisbon again so he rationalized that silently looking uninterested would get that across.

Ziio saw how he made no attempt to continue the conversation. Although she was used to mean colonists she hadn't met someone who was rude enough to pretend she didn't exist _after_ talking to her.

"You must not be very observant then."

She got his attention. "Excuse me but I don't think I'm the unobservant one here." He was an Assassin after all. Taking in the situation has been essential for him.

"Then you must know more than a name by now. You have to at least know more about me than I do of you. Or are you still a novice?"

"Oh! Is that a challenge then?" Ziio grinned. It was always easy to irritate hotheads.

Hope tapped him on the shoulder, "I hate to deflate your ego but you would lose." She and Kesegowaase had come back in time to stop the two from proposing any contest. "Ziio has more tricks and skills than most people on the homestead."

"Really? Name one person she coul-"

"You. She could out match you and Liam without much effort," Kesegowaase said.

"She actually did flip Liam out of a tree when she first met him," Hope added.

Shay turned to Ziio, "You wouldn't happen to be in our merry band, would you?" He couldn't imagine a regular person being able to get anything past Liam.

"No, I worked with Achilles a few times before but I'd rather work towards my own goals than play in your secret wars." It was hard for Shay to remember that there were people in the world who didn't care about the centuries old fight between the Assassins and Templars.

"What keeps you away? You must share goals with the Brotherhood if you're an ally."

She sighed, she must have explained this a few times already.

"First, I don't think there's anything to gain from searching for ancient artifacts. While we could use them to tap into medicines and inventions to ease life and speed up development, not all people are so altruistic. We fight for space to live and argue over who should have power or make decisions. There is no safe way to give people control over others, even in the hands of the Assassins." Given the recent event at the homestead and Lisbon, Shay could see where she was coming from.

"Second, I want the same things as the Assassins but I can't say that all the Templars do is evil. I know can be callous towards the suffering, careless with lives, and work only for their profit but still they build places for their own and provide a security that the Assassins cannot. I don't like their methods of controlling people to achieve peace but I can't deny that some of their actions have made safer places for your people."

The four of them were silent. In Shay's mind there was finally someone else who saw that both sides were neither purely good nor purely bad. The server brought food and drink for them but they couldn't find a way to change the subject.

Shay spoke up at last, "Have you worked with them then?" His question made Kesegowaase and Hope uneasy. Shay stared at her but Ziio's expression didn't change. She was as unreadable as the manuscript.

Finally she responded, "Yes." Ziio unknowingly put her had around her stomach. It looked like nobody noticed the subconscious gesture.

"Is that why you won't be able to contact the Assassins?"

She stared at him. "You are the most oblivious person in the world if you're asking that." Shay gave her a confused face and she realized he honestly didn't figure it out. "I'm pregnant Shay, what would you have me do? Rush onto a battle field when my water breaks?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that…" He turned his head down in embarrassment as she continued.

"Not to mention I would have a new born to raise. Although I will likely return to the Brotherhood for help with my people I'd like to enjoy my time with my child without worry about your conflict. If the child is anything like their father they will be more than difficult to raise." That got a few muttered laughs from around the table. They were all relieved to be having a lighter conversation.

"Not to mention you and your husband will be very busy if the child's half as spirited as you."

Ziio gave a faint smile. She had been unreadable before but now there was something pained in her eyes. "I suppose so." Shay had seen that face before. On a young woman who came to the sisters in Lisbon. She was expecting a baby and the father was no longer with her. She was scared, ashamed, and essentially everything Ziio wasn't. However, that one glimmer in her eyes was enough to tell him they shared a feeling of worry.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "You know, I would have been honored to have a parent that would put me before their work or other obligations. And yes, you are strong enough to do all the rearing, teaching, and training but don't let yourself think you have to be alone in the endeavor. You can call on us at any time."

She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

It was past midnight when Hope stepped outside her room. She had waited until she thought Shay was sleeping and long after Kesegowaase had left to stay in the hunting lodge to creep into the hallway. Only Ziio was awake now. She never slept for long in a new environment and sat by the window looking out into the night. She could see Hope and all the things behind her in the glass's reflection.

"Has the storm passed?" Hope asked as she got closer.

"Most of it. Only some clouds and the snow are left."

Hope pulled up a chair and looked in the direction Ziio was looking at. It was towards her village in the valley.

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"The father."

Ziio pursed her lips slightly, "Yes. It gets unbearable at times but I know getting him involved would assure our child's fate."

She was acutely aware of what Hope would ask next. "Ziio, I saw how you reacted when Shay asked about you and them. He's a Templar isn't he?"

"He is, but even now I wouldn't want anything to befall him." She stopped looking out the window and turned to Hope. They had only known each other for a few months now and the news of a Templar being personally involved might not go over well. She expected to see some anger or distrust but instead Hope looked worried.

"I might be able to step in if I knew his name."

Ziio exhaled in a short laugh, "No you couldn't. I don't think Haytham could change even if he wanted to."

The news was welcome as the bone-chilling wind outside. Hope's jaw dropped a bit in shock. "I'm so sorry Ziio. I knew you never wanted a true part in this but it must be especially difficult to be on the sidelines. It's terrible to be caught between both sides like this." She looked down at the floorboards as she tried to think of what to say.

"I'll be fine Hope," Ziio turned back to look at the mirror, "I don't believe I'm then only one caught between." Hope was observant but Ziio was rarely caught off guard. Even now she looked into the glass. Her eyes returned to the spot she was looking at, it was the direction of her village but also more than that. At just the right angle, there was the reflection of the man who had gone unnoticed by the Assassin standing at the far end of the hall. It was rather impressive that he was undetected, Hope was right to say he had potential.


End file.
